From Dust to Ashes
by Kuro49
Summary: Friendship RK. Set during the Level 4 fight. The fire burned to ashes and the dust finally settled over. We had to make shift of what we had now.


This is basically (in simpler words) a rewrite of the Level four fight, just mainly focused on Rabi and Kanda. But if you really want, I think you can sense some sort of love in there... maybe not but you can always try XD I don't own anything as usual. D:

XXX

**From Dust To Ashes**

XXX

_Rise and fall before crash and burn._

His limp form was tossed aside like a forgotten rag doll from the overly large hands of the ugly level four, its fingers were skin pulled over distorted joints. And he watched with pity in his green eye as his back slammed against the crumbling inner wall of the Order.

The cracking of bones echoed a hollow sound in his ears.

Kanda didn't wince and neither did he cringe in pain. He tilted his head up, ebony black bangs dripped from his vision as he spat blood from between his lips. Standing up, his narrow legs didn't shake; he just tossed the rusting blade to the side and grabbed another one from the multiple katanas he had.

He gripped it with the same strength he would with Mugen.

"汚物!! (1)" The familiar taste of blood and Japanese spilt from his lips, tumbling over one another in a race to be let out, he didn't noticed but neither did he really cared.

"At the top of your game, Yuu?" A teasing song hint with underlying worry. Kanda didn't turn to cast a careless look because he knew who it was the exact moment their shoulders touched, bare flesh against the black material of a three quartered shirt. The shadow of the wooden stick wavered at the edge of his vision, it was brandished with an intention to kill.

He wielded the familiar stake of wood in the exact manner as he would when he shouted Hi-ban.

"What do you think, _baka_?" His tongue clicked in supposed annoyance but really, who could have the time to think when they were faced with such a monster.

Their fingers tightened around their made shift weapons as they stared at the deformed child born from the devil's womb. Its beady black eyes swirled with the love for destruction and all Kanda and Rabi could do was face it with whatever they had.

Their courage, their pride, their hatred, their wish to live for just another night.

It may be their desperation for survival or it may be their sense of duty for the Vatican.

Whatever it was, they pushed forward.

The sun has long since set outside the lonely tower but hope was not yet lost even as they walked straight into the Millennium Earl's trap. Kanda narrowed his eyes on the pentacle on its head, another wad of spit and blood, the blade shined in the dying light. Rabi watched it all; he picked up each gruesome little details as he processed it into his mind for later examination, whether it would really come or not he did not know.

"Then let's go, shall we?"

A rusting blade for gleaming metal sleeked with blood.

Rotting wood for an elemental hammer that shifted in size.

They all had to made shift for what they had right now.

And then they were on.

Blade and wood against the devil.

Blood and sweat, blood and hate, blood with rage. Everywhere they turned, all they saw was red. Their vision blurred with pink and red, whether it was their own or each other's, they had no intention of stopping. Metal bend and break, wood snap like twigs. They tossed it aside and ran into battle with a new hunger for time.

Kanda weren't trying to win.

Rabi knew they had no chance.

They only wanted to draw it out, pull it thin, wear it out so their comrades had the chance to finish it off.

The ash fell like snow from above. The taste of destruction was heavy in their mouth. The noise of crumbling rocks and rubbles beneath the dust sounded like nothing beside their pounding hearts. They could hear the lasting moans of pain as another wounded soldier fell into the devil's awaiting hands dirtied with crimson red.

Kanda breathed heavily as he leaned against the red head. Blood dripped from their wounds and their fingers clung on to each other's crumpled shirt as they supported themselves with whatever strength they had left.

The blade was tossed to the ground, melted and beyond repair. The wooden stake lay there in broken splinters, long since lost the shape of a stick.

A gentle gasp of breath as his lungs dragged in another puff of oxygen clouded with dust. "Hey... Yuu?" He let out, breaking to the surface of his dazed pain as he picked at a shard of wood that has gotten beneath his skin.

Kanda turned his head, slowly as if afraid that something else was about to snap. "What...?" A hoarse reply, voice raw and fleshy as each word scorched his tongue.

"You alright?" He bended down, as he pressed his fingers along a deep cut to hopefully lessen the flow of blood, splinter of wood long forgotten inside a layer of skin. Red that could match up to his hair ran along his dusty hands, creating a clear path of pink as the blood and sweat blended in a swirl of colors, and he watched with mild interest.

"I am not dead, am I?" Kanda's cheeks stretched to form a tiny smirk. He sat there, among the rubbles in exhaustion, tasting the blood on his tongue and the warmth of Rabi as the red head's strands of fire licked at his skin.

"I always trust Yuu… to be alive." A weary grin pulled across his split lips, causing more blood to pool over. Rabi ran a dirty hand through his hair, relaxing his tired muscles as he sunk deeper into the rocks. Yuu's shoulder blade dug into the curve of his neck. "Don't turn my name into a crappy pun, idiot." He voice wasn't as sharp as he had wanted it to be.

Rabi laughed, humor coiled over his raw vocals. The small dry sound died in the sandy atmosphere. And they watched as the sturdy rocks that they once trust to hold up their dying hopes came tumbling down, narrowly missing their twin shadows.

"Is it coming to an end?" He asked, dust and ashes rained down. It was barely a whisper but the words were easy directed to his companion's ears.

"Maybe." His muscles burned with exhaustion as he jaw moved to make out the word. Each cut, each burn, each scarlet drop of blood slowly etched themselves back together. It never ceased to amaze the two how fast one's body could actually repair itself, it was like pressing a fast forward button.

"I am trusting you." Rabi pressed the palm of his hand to stop the bleeding, it slowed down but it didn't stop. He looked up with a lazily gaze, almost to a relaxed level; cast his illuminating green eye to rest on ebony toned down by gray.

He had to pause for a second as he found a good enough answer that would match up to Rabi's bold statement. "You know you really shouldn't."

"I know." He gave a small laugh that turned into a cough, his red hair shook, sprinkling gray on his black pants.

The two waited in silence as they listened to their world falling around them, the screams, the moans, the pained cries. They never chose to ignore them; those noises just fell on deaf ears before it reached their own. And then it signaled the time.

"Come on Yuu." He stood up, wiping away the last drop of blood that trickled down his forehead; dried blood clung to his wounds, scabs formed over small cuts. "Allen needs our help."

"... Useless Moyashi." Accepting the hand, Kanda was pulled up; they stood together as their eyes searched among the mess of scorching rocks and graying ashes. Green and a pair of light blue, slowly but surely running its razor sharp look over the ripple of dull gray as the dust finally settled over.

Looking for the savior with the name Destroyer of Time to live up to.

_Because no one can become a hero without something to fall back on._

And they were just the same.

XXX

(1) 汚物! (obutsu): garbage.

Less than love and more like friendship type of RK :D (There was a mention of Allen too!) But yeah, just a broody little piece of work that sparked off in my head a while back. And one last thing: This is my 49th DGM fic!! I can't believe it, this is the most fanfics by far I have ever written for any fandom. V (Bounces away giddily) Review? XD


End file.
